cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
MBezzle Inc.
Charter Article 1 - Membership i. The official alliance affiliation is "mBezzle Inc". ii. All current and former mBezzlers are bound to an oath of secrecy regarding all internal policies and programs of the company unless they gain permission from the Regional Manager. This applies to former mBezzlers no longer flying the AA. iii. mBezzlers agree to register on the company offsite board. iv. mBezzlers forfeit their nations' sovereignty and pledge their allegiance to mBezzle Inc upon joining. The well being of the company supersedes the well being of any of its mBezzlers alone. v. mBezzlers have the right to free speech and protection from foreign aggressors. vi. mBezzlers will defend the other nations that wear the "mBezzle Inc" AA from all adversaries. All mBezzlers are bound by an oath of service, and will defend the company regardless of infrastructure loss. vii. mBezzlers will obey the orders of the management. Any problems with compliance will be respectfully presented to the Office Manager. ix. mBezzlers acknowledge that Cyber Nations is a game, but it is played by real people who should be treated courteously. mBezzlers will show respect and consideration toward all CN players. x. Dual employment by mBezzle Inc and any other group is forbidden. xii. The Board of Directors reserves the right to suspend or terminate employment at any time. Article 2 - Upper Management The Board will serve with the goals of protecting the mBezzlers and maintaining their engagement in the organization at all times. All other concerns are secondary. The Regional Manager ("RM") i. The RM is the supreme authority in mBezzle Inc. ii. The RM may designate up to two mBezzlers as Assistant to the Regional Manager to serve in an advisory capacity and act on the Regional Manager's behalf when he deems it necessary. Board of Directors ("the Board") i. The Board of Directors is made up of the Office Manager (std. equivalent: MoIA), the Advocate (std. equivalent: MoFA), the Volunteer Sheriff's Deputy (std. equivalent: MoD), the Senior Accountant (std. equivalent: MoF), and the HR Manager (std. equivalent: MoE). The Board members head their respective departments. ii. The Board is overseen by the Regional Manager. The Office Manager ("OM") i. The OM is charged with the management of mBezzle Inc's internal operations, including but not limited to: granting employment, approving nation color changes, masking mBezzlers, resolving disputes between mBezzlers, managing recruiting operations, maintaining all board areas not explicitly dedicated to one of the other departments. The Advocate i. The Advocate is charged with the oversight of all inter-organizational relations, including but not limited to: contacting alliances, securing agreements, preventing inter-alliance crises, and posting announcements in the OWF on the Cyber Nations community forums. The Volunteer Sheriff's Deputy ("SD") i. The SD is charged with the management of the company's military, including but not limited to: alliance-scale warfare and rogue conflicts. ii. The SD must have at least one officer in place to marshal company assets in the event of his unavailability. Said officer must contact the Regional Manager or ARM before assuming control. The Senior Accountant ("SA") i. The SA is charged with running all financial programs of the company, including but not limited to: aid programs, tech sales, trades and trade circles. The HR Manager ("HRM") i. The HRM is charged with maintaining the Basic Training program and the Library, and all other policies and programs designed to educate mBezzlers. Article 3 - Procedure Appointments i. The Regional Manager appoints the members of the Board and reviews them at the close of each month. ii. The Regional Manager may appoint a successor with a simple majority vote of approval from the Board. iii. Board members may appoint as many subordinates as they see fit in order to manage daily operations. Charter Amendments i. Charter amendments must be ratified by the Regional Manager and a simple majority vote of the Board. Legislation i. The Regional Manager may enact new legislation with the approval of the Office Manager. Treaties i. Official treaties must be signed by the Regional Manager and the Advocate. War i. The company may enter a state of war with the approval of both the Regional Manager and the Volunteer Sheriff's Deputy. This excludes defensive actions in response to a full-scale military attack, in which case the Volunteer Sheriff's Deputy can act freely to protect the company. ii. The official channel for military orders is the one laid down by the Volunteer Sheriff's Deputy. Company Bylaws i. In the event that the Company Bylaws are cited against a member, the Board will pass judgment and determine the punishment. Judgment on a Board member will be decided by the Regional Manager. Article 4 - Military Policies i. mBezzle Inc does not permit declarations of war on aligned nations (AA reads other than "none") unless the company is in an official state of war as decreed by the Regional Manager and Sheriff's Deputy. ii. Spying, whether in-game or in the form of information gathering from other companies, is expressly forbidden.